1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable radiographic imaging device in which a radiation detection panel and a signal processing substrate are connected by a flexible substrate, and a radiographic imaging system including a portable radiographic imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radiation detector is recently being implemented that uses a Flat Panel Detector (FPD) in which a radiation sensitive layer is disposed on a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) active matrix substrate, and which is capable of converting radiation directly into digital data. Accompanying this, a portable radiographic imaging device (referred to hereafter as an electronic cassette) that uses the FPD and is designed for thinness and lightness for carrying around is also becoming widespread.
An issue accompanying thinner electronic cassettes is that, since space between components is reduced, when the electronic cassette is imparted with a vibration, a flexible substrate may deform and contact with components near the flexible substrate. In a case in which such a flexible substrate contacts with the components near the flexible substrate, noise is generated and there is deterioration in image quality with the electronic cassette. Technology is proposed (in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2002-158341: Patent Document 1) that reduces the influence of vibration even in thinner model in order to address this issue.
An X-ray imaging device disclosed in Patent Document 1 is configured with a printed circuit substrate that converts an irradiated X-ray into an electrical signal, and a signal processing substrate that processes input electrical signal, disposed facing each other with a base stand supporting the signal processing substrate interposed therebetween. The printed circuit substrate is connected to the signal processing substrate by a flexible circuit substrate, and a central portion of the flexible circuit substrate is fixed with a screw to an end portion of the base stand.
Such a configuration restricts deformation of the flexible circuit substrate even when a vibration is imparted to the X-ray imaging device, thereby restricting contact between the flexible circuit substrate and components near the flexible circuit substrate.
However, in JP-A No. 2002-158341, the technique used to restrict movement of the flexible circuit substrate is that the both end portions of the flexible circuit substrate are respectively connected to the printed circuit substrate and the signal processing substrate, and the central portion of the flexible circuit substrate is fixed with the screw to the end portion of the base stand.
Accordingly, when the X-ray imaging device is imparted with a vibration, causing relative movement between the printed circuit substrate and the signal processing substrate, tension may act through the flexible circuit substrate on the connection portion between the flexible circuit substrate and the printed circuit substrate and/or on the connection portion between the flexible circuit substrate and the signal processing substrate. If such tension is high, this causes poor connection in the connection portions and an accompanying generation of noise. Namely, a technique to restrict deformation of the flexible circuit substrate by fixing the central portion of the flexible circuit substrate with the screw gives rise to new issues, rendering such a method undesirable.